The Doctor Meets CHROME
by RushandStreak
Summary: Rose wants to visit a planet she's only ever heard of. It just so happens that they land in the CHROME agency, where a long time Doctor Who fan awaits...


The Doctor meets CHROME

**A dream… a weird and awesome dream I had.**

* * *

"So, where do you want to go now?" The man asked.

"Well… there is this planet we've never touched down on," A blond young lady said thinking aloud. "If it's not dangerous, although there's always danger when you're around, I'd like to go there. We've past it so many times and I'm starting to get curious about it."

The man sighed, "Alright, now choose any time after 2105."

"Okay, Doctor, I choose the time 2305," the girl said smiling.

The Doctor began to scurry around the room pressing buttons and pulling levers on the strange, round, dashboard in seemingly order less fashion. The girl didn't even pretend to know what the Doctor was doing. The ship they were on creaked and groaned in its strange way and lighted down. The girl wanted to fling the door open but the Doctor thrust his arms away, "I need to tell you something, Rose, about this planet. The aliens here are different than anything you've seen alive. Just don't go and get yourself into trouble and stick by my side."

"Doctor, I'll be fine," Rose said shoving him out of the way, "What could possibly shock me after what I've seen already?"

"This," the Doctor swung the door of the TARDIS open and began to gawk himself at the shining walls and gleaming technology before their eyes.

"Oh," Rose said, "This is amazing, but what are you so worried about." Just then a silver blue car zoomed in, it looked a lot like an Aston Martin on earth, and stopped in front of them. To Rose's surprise a gun shot out of its door. "Oi!"

"Alright," the car… said, "Why are you here and… what are you?" He glanced at the TARDIS and a look of recognition passed through its eyes. "That's… that's the _TARDIS_?"

Rose turned to the Doctor in shock, "First, this car is _alive_? Second, why would it have a weapon? And third, how in the entire bloody universe does he know who you are?"

The Doctor shrugged and the car kept on speaking, "You are the Doctor? I always thought he would be a car not some sort of… this," the car managed to gesture to the Doctor in bewilderment. "If you really _are_ the Doctor you'd have to be the tenth one. And that means you must be Rose," he pointed a tire to her. "Alright, why are you here, Doctor, and why did you decide to land inside the CHROME agency headquarters?

"It was a minor miscalculation. May I ask how you know of me, who you are, and what is CHROME?"

The Aston Martin smiled slyly, "There's an entire television show featuring you and your adventures. You don't need to hide anything from me; I've watched all the seasons there are." The Doctor nodded. "I am Finn McMissile, British Intelligence."

"So you're a spy then?" Rose asked.

Finn raised his hood proudly, "Yes, an agent of CHROME, Command Headquarters for Recon Operations and Motorized Espionage," He flashed a trademark smile while saying it as if he could rattle off facts about his job all day.

Rose reached to brush her fingers across Finn's hood wanting to see if he was really real, but Finn pulled away and pointed the gun at her. The Doctor pulled her away, "Sorry about her, you'd really like her once you'd get to know her. She's just a bit curious about your kind."

Finn cast her a glare, "Don't test me, Rose, I can win a fight." He turned to the Doctor and smiled, "I can't quite believe you're real. Wait, if you're real are the Darleks real? Or the end of the world, does that really happen?"

"Not to your world but the human world, yes," the Doctor said.

Suddenly Finn's eyes lit up like lamps, "Or the sonic screwdriver?

With that the Doctor whipped out his screwdriver and showed it to Finn, "This?"

Finn was delighted and smiled, "I cannot believe that in the entire bloody universe you show up here!"

The Doctor looked confused at Finn before turning to Rose, "Blimey, how does this car know about us?"

Finn, being a spy, had heard, "They made a whole series about you and your adventures with your companions." The Doctor threw up his hands and shrugged, utterly confused as to how the car knew him. He gave a smile and slipped inside the TARDIS with Rose. Finn watched as the unmistakable groan started up and the TARDIS disappeared. Finn looked down, excited that he had seen the Doctor but disappointed that he had had to leave so swiftly, but with the Doctor, you never know what he has to do.


End file.
